The invention relates to an adjustable carriage, which serves for holding a plate-shaped separating element, e.g. a glass plate, and to a shifting device preferably comprising two of these carriages that are movably supported by a rail and that hold the separating element.
An adjustable carriage, which serves for holding a separating element in a selectable height as well as a shifting device with such carriages, are known from [1], U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,052B2. These carriages comprise a mounting body, which can be mounted laterally at the upper edge of the separating element and which comprises a guide profile with an inclined guide surface. A carriage body that is provided with running wheels can be inserted into the guide profile in such a way that it can be shifted along the inclined guide surface. Hence, by shifting the carriage body the separating element held can be adjusted in height. However, it is disadvantageous that the carriage body is not only shifted vertically but also horizontally, i.e. into the running direction, when the carriage is adjusted.
A movement of the carriage body causes undesirable side effects. If a buffer device is installed, which serves as an end stop for the separating element and which is contacted at this end stop by the carriage body, then an undesirable shift of the separating element relative to the end stop results when the carriage is adjusted. In order to hold the separating element after the adjustment of the carriage at the same position at an end stop, the buffer device must be shifted along the rail over a distance that corresponds to the shift of the carriage body, caused by the adjustment. Further, after a shift of the carriage body an undesirable torque can act in the coupling range onto the separating element. In the range of a mounting bore that is provided in separating element for receiving a connecting device, critical tensions can occur in the material.
In known carriages it is further disadvantageous that they can get released from elements of the rail, if strong forces fitfully act on the separating element.